Fijación Malfoy
by Mione Erathor
Summary: Una maldición cae en el heredero de los Malfoy y ahora esta totalmente obsecionado con Hermione,tendrá q enamorarla o morir en el intento.Draco podrá lograr aceptar que ELLA esta hecha solo para EL, pero él no para ella? y la comadreja qué tiene q ver?
1. Señor Poder y Miss Horripilancia

"Fijación Malfoy"

**5 de Junio 1997**

Seguía jugando con el hilillo de seda que se había descosido de mi pantalón para dormir. Frustrado por no poder conciliar sueño. Miré la ventana de mi habitación, había Luna llena. Luego miré el reloj que reposaba del otro lado de la habitación. En dos minutos tendría al fin 17 años.

En dos minutos TODOS los bienes Malfoy pasarían a mi nombre. Así lo estipuló mi padre en su testamento.

Dos minutos y sería el hombre más influyente de Inglaterra Mágica.

Mujeres, dinero, excelente posición social, carisma, perfección. Todo eso se me entregaría en dos minutos.

PODER.

Además de todo eso, tengo la suerte de estar a punto de cursar mi último año en el maldito colegio. Mi séptimo año y dejaría de verles las caras a los ineptos Hufflepuff, dejaría de soportar a las cientos de niñitas que me adoran y me acosan. Pero por sobretodo, dejaría de toparme con el sufrido "cara-rajada" Potter, la pobretona comadreja y la asquerosa _sangre-sucia_.

¡Los odio!

Aún más a la indecente que tuvo el tino de (seguramente) acostarse con Dumbledore para que le diera el Premio Anual, al igual que a mí. No hay ninguna otra manera de que lo haya podido obtener. No un ser tan inferior y patético.

Hogwarts cayó tan bajo…

-¿Estás despierto, cariño?- Narcisa, envuelta en su bata de satín negro, entró a mi habitación.

-Sí, madre- Asentí enderezándome. Era bastante extraño que Narcisa irrumpiera en mi cuarto de esa manera.

-Felicidades por tu mayoría.

-Gracias.

-Ahora, hay algo que debes saber.

-Escucho- Ciertamente, no somos muy cariñosos, pero mi madre se caracteriza conmigo por mostrarme en su mirada lo que realmente sentía. Y según yo, en estos momentos, no estaba muy feliz… parecía casi dolida.

-Cuando un hombre Malfoy, cumple la mayoría de edad…

-Sé mis responsabilidades, no necesito un discurso- Interrumpí desesperado.

-No es sobre eso- Negó -Cuando un hombre Malfoy alcanza los 17 años, se activa en él una maldición…

-¡¿Maldición?!

¿Por qué nunca me hablaron de esto? Yo no puedo estar maldito… ¡soy demasiado hermoso y perfecto para eso!

-Hace varias generaciones, los Malfoy tuvieron una disputa con otra familia muy poderosa, los Greengrass. Resulta que el heredero Malfoy de esos años, no quiso desposar a la heredera Greengrass, y ella en venganza, lo maldijo a él y a los hijos de sus hijos.

-¿Qué clase de maldición?

-Se le llamó "Fijación Malfoy". Lo que intentó hacer aquella Greengrass fue destruir a la familia. Dijo que la maldición se haría activa en algún momento, y la ancestral y poderosa familia Malfoy se acabaría.

-¿Cómo?

-Provocando que un Malfoy tenga una fijación con una _sangre-sucia_.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡QUÉ PORQUERÍA ES LO QUE ACABO DE ESCUCHAR! ¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!

¡YO SOY UN MALFOY! ¡YO SOY EL HOMBRE MAS PODEROSO DE INGLATERRA MÁGICA!

¡YO NO ME PUEDO ENAMORAR DE UNA… UNA…

-Draco, cariño, quita esa cara por favor- Pidió Narcisa por quinta vez -No es tan complejo…

¿Se está burlando de mí?

-¡No estoy en shock por no comprender algo, madre!- Chillé al fin, poniéndome de pie -¡Es completamente ilógico!... ¡Ridículo! ¿Te das cuenta que tengo la desdicha de convivir con _sangres-sucias_ durante todo el ciclo escolar? ¡¿Te puedes imaginar lo que sucedería si… si… yo…"

¡Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar semejante porquería!

-Cariño, jamás en la historia de la ancestral familia Malfoy, ha habido un solo caso de la Fijación. Y estoy segurísima que no serás tú, un orgulloso y grandioso mago sangre pura, quién active la maldición.

-¡Olvídalo, no acepto!

-No es de que quieras, cariño, es de que está en tu sangre. Hoy es tu cumpleaños número 17, y hoy se ha imprimado en ti la maldición de la Fijación Malfoy. Pero sé que no decepcionarás a tus ancestros.

-¡Madre, esto es grotesco!

-Te recuerdo que eres el único heredero, así que no vayas a cometer una tontería.

¿Por qué me repite esto como si yo pudiera decidir si es claro que no tengo ni voz ni voto?

¡¿Por qué carajo mi ancestro no se casó con esa tipa Greengrass?!

-Estoy segura de que no te sucederá, cariño.

-¿Cómo puedes aseverarlo con tanta tranquilidad?

-Porque según la maldición, solo se hará cuando un Malfoy _al fin_ encuentre su "otra mitad". Cosa absolutamente estúpida. Es claro que eso simplemente no existe. No somos instintivos ni sentimentales, somos sagaces y lógicos, jamás, ni con una maldición encima, nos dejaremos llevar por esas tonterías.

La explicación de mi madre me tranquilizó bastante. Era verdad, ni con mil maldiciones dejaríamos jamás de ser unos seres frívolos y calculadores.

Unos Malfoy.

-Felicidades por tu mayoría- Repitió sonriendo casi nada, y salió de la habitación.

Yo caminé hasta la ventana. La luz de la Luna tocó mi piel, y pude ver trasparentarse mis venas.

Por ahí corría una magia antiquísima que no era ya solo mía.

Reí sin proponérmelo.

Yo jamás me inclinaría ante la maldición de una patética bruja despechada.

¡JAMÁS!

* * *

**1 de Septiembre de 1997**

Las manos me sudaban, y sentía la nariz llena de ceniza gracias a la chimenea. Mi cabello, para colmo, había tenido uno de sus peores días, totalmente esponjado y enredado por el calor de la estación. Por supuesto, mis jeans se habían manchado de jugo de calabaza (gracias a Ron) y mi polera tenía una linda rajada que se deshilachaba.

En conclusión: Miss Horripilancia.

¡Cielos! A veces hubiera preferido ser hombre. De verdad que ellos no tienen la vida complicada. Pero las mujeres no, todo lo contrario.

Limpiarnos, arreglarnos, perfumarnos, peinarnos, subirnos en tacones, usar faldas incómodas, tener el maquillaje impecable. Pero eso no era lo peor. No, lo peor es que había algunas que conseguían estar perfectas TODO el maldito tiempo, como por ejemplo, mi amiga Ginny.

…si volvía a agitar su despampanante cabellera roja, la iba a patear.

-¿Sigues molesta por lo del jugo de calabaza?- Ron me miró sonrojado. Yo solo me encogí.

-Ya olvídalo- Gruñí –El tren se va, mejor nos subimos.

-¡Herms es tan genial que seas Premio Anual!- Ginny saltó frente a mí, provocando que sus muy buenas tetas se agitaran, y que todo el maldito alumnado a nuestro alrededor, casi caiga frente a ella babeando.

-Claro…- Asentí desinteresada.

Por supuesto que era genial ser Premio Anual, pero… ¡¿Por qué el otro Premio Anual tenía que ser Draco Malfoy?!

La vida a-pes-ta.

-Ahora podremos hacer mas travesuras- Dijo Ron codeando a Harry. Ambos rieron. Yo les sonreí, preferí no regañarlos. Era el primer año sin Voldemort, y quería que Harry lo disfrutara.

-¡Uff Herms!- Sentí como Ginny me jaloneó hasta un poco alejadas de los chicos. La miré cansada, ¿de dónde sacaba tanta energía esta niña? ¿y porqué creía que me gustaba que me llamaran _Herms_?

-Mande, Ginny…

-¡Dime Gin!- Exigió girando la mirada –Suena más lindo.

-Bien…

-¡¿Ya lo viste?!- Exclamó con una risita tonta, señalando a todos los alumnos.

-Sí, entraron muchos de primero ¿no?

-¡Eso no!- Chilló desesperada -¡_ESO_!

Y me señaló un muy buen par de nalgas. Oh sí, demasiado buenas.

-¿Quién…?

-Draco Malfoy- Susurró alzando las cejas varias veces. Yo me congelé.

¡PERO QUE ASCO! ¡LE VI LAS NALGAS A MALFOY!

¡IIIUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¿Qué te andas fijando en eso?- Mascullé girándome cuando noté que el rubio también se giraba y nos iba a encontrar viéndole el trasero -¿No se supone que nada más deberías fijarte en las de Harry?

-Claro que me fijo en las de Harry, si son de mi propiedad- Bufó –Pero no tiene nada de malo mirar el resto del menú.

-¿Cuál menú?

-¡Qué lenta eres!

Bueno, sí soy algo lenta. Principalmente porque rara vez ando checando el trasero de los demás. ¿Por qué tenía que ser preciso el de Malfoy el primero que viera?

-Entremos a ese compartimento- Señaló Harry. Ambas le seguimos y entramos.

-¡Tengo tanta hambre!

-Siempre Ron- Dije sacando un buen libro para el camino. No tenía ganas de escuchar de Quidditch.

-Harry te quiero advertir algo- Decía Ginny enredando sus manos en el cabello de su novio -¡Mas vale que ninguna lagartona venga a coquetearte, o conocerán a una Weasley bien enojada!

-Claro- Harry le sonrió sonrojado. Ron soltó un suspiro cansado.

-Dejen de hacer tanta cursilería- Pidió.

-Solo lo dices porque tú no puedes hacer lo mismo con Hermione, hermanito.

Levanté la mirada de mi libro.

¡¿Qué le pasaba a Ginny?! ¿Cómo hacía esa clase de comentarios tan… incómodos?

-Yo… eh… bueno… uh…- Ron estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Decidí que era momento de huir.

-¡Vuelvo en un rato!- Y salté hacia el pasillo. Me había vuelto toda una experta en salir de esas situaciones que Ginny siempre armaba entre Ron y yo, cuando pasé casi todo el verano en la Madriguera. Así que me puse a caminar por los pasillos, según yo, haciendo guardia. Pero ni siquiera traía la insignia o el uniforme ya puesto.

Varios alumnos me vieron feo. Creo que mi aspecto seguía siendo bastante nefasto, pero no me importaba, no quería pasar diario en el baño dos horas como Ginny para salir como princesa. No soy así, nunca lo seré. Qué mal a quien no le agrade la idea.

-No puedes pasar de aquí, Granger- Siseó Pansy saliendo de un compartimento. La miré con odio, ella me correspondió.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te haré caso, Parkinson?- Sonreí insolente, cruzándome de brazos. Ella giró los ojos, y sacó su varita, yo también.

-No pienso repetirlo.

-No pienso obedecerte.

-¡Pues largo!- Agitó su varita y supe que iba a hacer un hechizo.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_- Grité antes, y su varita voló hasta mi mano –Creo que gané- Susurré con gusto.

-¡Desgraciada!- Chilló.

-¡¿Qué sucede allá afuera?!- Sonó una voz desde el compartimento. Me imaginé que sería Malfoy.

-¡GRANGER!- Escupió mi apellido la Slytherin -¡No salgas, Draco!

¿Qué no salga? ¡Ja! Pero si su principito no salía para defenderla, le daría una paliza.

-¡Ja! ¡Pero si es solo Granger…- Escuché como descorrió el seguro del compartimento y jaló la puerta para abrirla -…no corro ningún peligro con ella!

Altivo, como siempre, sonrió presuntuoso a su ¿novia? O lo que sea que sea Pansy. Y luego se giró hacia a mí con la varita en alto, yo alcé la mía de inmediato.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Por un momento sentí algo extraño, sus ojos mercurio me paralizaron.

De pronto la varita comenzó a ser muy caliente, tanto que casi me quemaba, y seguía aumentando de temperatura. Supuse que me había lanzando un hechizo no verbal, y no tuve más remedio que soltar mi varita, para evitar quemarme.

Mi sorpresa fue grande, cuando Malfoy dejó caer la suya al mismo tiempo, en medio de un gemido ahogado.

Miré ambas varitas. Mi madera de vid y su madera de espino, cruzadas una sobre la otra.

Luego alcé la mirada, lista para gritarle a Malfoy un insulto.

Pero no pude.

Él estaba más pálido de lo normal, y sus ojos se habían transformado, ya no eran frívolos e hirientes, ahora eran cálidos y casi transparentes.

¡Qué hermosos ojos tenía Malfoy!

-¿Draco?- Pansy parecía en shock, luego comenzó a sollozar. La miré impactada ¿Qué sucedía? -¡Draco reacciona!

-¡Hermione!- Ron corrió hasta mí, le miré sorprendida -¡¿Estás bien?!

Me tomó de la cintura, tratando de alejarme de los Slytherin. Iba a asentir, para tranquilizarlo, pero Malfoy me detuvo.

-¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima, pobretón!- Chilló el rubio, y golpeó a Ron.

¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡Oh no!- Y Pansy se desmayó.

-¿Qué demonios haces, maldito hurón?- Ron se levantó y le amenazó con la varita. Draco no bajó la mirada, parecía muy valiente, cosa extraña, ya que él siempre era bastante cobarde, pero parecía muy empeñado en… ¿En qué?

De pronto algo se activó en mí. Una extraña sensación de desesperación y miedo. Sin darme cuenta, me puse en medio de ambos. Sentí mis piernas temblar, algo en mi estómago casi me provocó una arcada.

¿Por qué estaba tan aterrada? Solo era Ron amenazando a Malfoy…

-Ron, él está sin varita. No seas injusto- Señalé, y mi amigo sonrió.

-Eres tan noble- Suspiró.

-Y hermosa- Susurró detrás de mí Malfoy, y ahí supe que algo andaba EXTREMADAMENTE mal.

Ron pareció no escucharlo, así que puse nuevamente en práctica mis nuevas técnicas para huir, y tomé a Ron de la muñeca y salí corriendo de ahí.

No supe que fue más espeluznante, si haberme puesto a defender a Malfoy, o que él me haya llamado hermosa.

…no sé qué era peor, si sentirme mal porque Malfoy me haya llamado hermosa, o _saber_ que definitivamente, no lo era.

* * *

**Que taaaaaaal, espero q les gust muxo muxo este fanfic y q d verdad**

**tnga una buena respuesta y q les divierta un ratooo, mil gracias x leerme**

**nos vmos en el prox capiiiii, muaaackkk...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S  
**


	2. Comando Erroneo

"**Fijación Malfoy****"**

¡LA VIDA APESTA!

Todas las malditas vacaciones me la pasé auto convenciéndome de que simplemente jamás caería en la maldición. Y el 1 de Septiembre de 1997, se arruina mi vida.

¿Por qué de todas las mujeres del planeta… TENÍA QUE SER ELLA?

¡ELLA QUE ES INSUFRIBLE, HORRIBLE, PEDANTE, ASQUEANTE, ODIOSA, CREÍDA, FEA! ¡ELLA QUE NO ME LLEGA NI A LOS TALONES! ¡ELLA QUE ME DEJÓ ESTUPIDIZADO!

¡CARAJO!

Pero mejor me tranquilizo. No sé qué demonios fue lo que pasó en el tren, yo simplemente _me dejé llevar_, nunca lo había hecho, siempre pienso las cosas más de 3 veces antes de realizarlas, pero en ese momento no me pude contener. Ver al inútil de la comadreja tocar a Granger, fue como una patada en los testículos. Estuve celoso.

¡DE ÉL!

¡POR ELLA!

¡IIIIIUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡Qué vergüenza! Como sea, en cuanto la _sangre-sucia_ se largó, pude controlar mi mente y mis acciones nuevamente. Eso quiere decir, que mientras no me cruce con ella, todo estará bajo control. Eso es perfecto, solo tendré que soportarla este último año en Hogwarts, y luego ella seguirá su vida, y yo la mía, sin ningún problema. Jamás me la atravesaré y jamás volveré a comportarme de esa manera.

El único fallo en el plan, es que ahora, "técnicamente", vivimos juntos en la Torre de los Premios Anuales.

La veré aún más que cualquier otro año.

Respiré tratando de calmarme, y apreté _su_ varita entre mis manos. Por que sí, Hermione Granger, en su espectacular huida había olvidado su varita. Ganas no me faltaban para lanzarla a la chimenea frente a mí. Miré el reloj, daban las dos de la mañana, sonreí con cinismo. Mi castigo a la _sangre-sucia_ había sido ya suficiente. Caminé hasta el retrato que hacía de entrada en nuestra sala común, y lo abrí.

Cometí el peor error.

La pared de piedra que cerraba el pasillo hacia nuestra sala común, mantenía el peso de Granger, echa un ovillo, tiritando, abrazándose. Se había quedado dormida esperando a que saliera para decirle la contraseña. Se veía…

_Patética._ Quise decir, pero no pude, mi mente bloqueó la palabra, y la reemplazó por otra.

_Tierna_. Pero ella no se veía tierna. El cabello lo traía hecho un nudo gigante, su cara sucia y cenicienta, el uniforme dos tallas más grande, las blanquecinas manos secas y uñas cortísimas.

¿Cómo es que la maldición la haya escogido a ella? ¿Dónde quedaba todo eso de _mi otra mitad_? Sinceramente, esperaba algo mucho mejor. Lo mínimo era Pansy, que no esta nada mal. Pero claro, la vida me odia, y escogió a Hermione Granger.

¿Y si estaba alucinando? ¿Y si realmente no se había activado la maldición sobre ella? Quizás mis miedos eran tantos cuando estaba en el tren, que la primera _sangre-sucia_ que se me atravesó provocó que me comportara de manera tan idiota, y solo es una coincidencia que sea Granger. ¡Pudo ser cualquiera!

Eso debía ser. No hay otra explicación.

Me acerqué el par de pasos que nos separaban. Me acuclillé y estiré un solo dedo para tocar su nariz, pretendiendo despertarla. Los centímetros disminuyeron, la punta de mi dedo y la punta de la respingada y pequeña nariz de Granger brillaron de rojo.

Hubo una chispa.

Caí para atrás, y ella despertó sobresaltada. Volvimos a mirarnos.

Toda mi vida creí que los ojos de Granger eran chocolates, simples y vanos. Hasta hace un par de horas en el tren, donde los aprecié como jamás, y en este momento, volvía a comprobar mi conclusión: Eran trigueños, profundos y terriblemente cálidos, como un lago de miel que cura cualquier herida. Envueltos en sedosas y pobladas pestañas largas y curvas.

Sus ojos eran tan _perfectos_.

-Malfoy- Susurró con pesadez. No parecía muy feliz.

-Granger- Respondí con asco.

-Dame la maldita contraseña- Exigió.

-_Felinos y cobras_, la escogió tu adorada McGonagall- Dije poniéndome de pie, dejé caer su varita. Ella la tomó deprisa –Buenas noches- Y me alejé lo más pronto que pude.

No quise entrar a nuestra Torre, estaba casi mareado.

Odiaba esa sensación, comenzaba a reconocerla. Era como un cosquilleo en el estómago, un temblor en las rodillas. Nerviosismo. Yo jamás había experimentado eso… tampoco me había puesto _nunca_ a divagar sobre los ojos de una mujer. ¿Y qué fue ese chispazo?

-Es muy tarde para vagar por los pasillos, señor Malfoy.

Me detuve de golpe. ¡Maldita mi suerte! ¿Por qué no pude toparme con cualquier otro? ¿Por qué con el recontratado y amadísimo Lupin?

-Ya me retiro- Susurré dándome la vuelta, encarándolo. Traía su varita en lo alto, iluminando sus ojos miel. Me recordaron a los de Granger. Igual de cálidos y sencillos. Pero los de ella tenían _algo_ más.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Inquirió alzándome una ceja. Yo fruncí las mías.

-Claro- Asentí.

-Se ve diferente- Señaló acercándose un poco más -…parece tener un hechizo encima- Lo miré impactado. ¡Ese viejo era bueno reconociendo maldiciones! Solté un suspiro, me giré y traté de rebasarlo para irme a mi Torre –Si puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor Malfoy, no dude en hablar conmigo.

¡¿AYUDARME?! ¡Eso era ya caer demasiado bajo! Que le diera la suficiente lástima al lobito para que me ayudara, era rebasar el límite. Pero… tal vez sí podría. Solo _tal vez_.

-¿Sabe… usted sabe algo acerca de… la Fijación Malfoy?- Me giré un poco para mirarlo. Él soltó un "_¡OH!_".

Veinte minutos después, estábamos entrando a su oficina. Parecía murmurar varias cosas, pero no le estaba haciendo caso, más bien me preguntaba qué hacía ahí. ¿Tan desesperado estaba? ¡Y solo habían pasado unas horas desde mi _fijación_! ¡Me había visto muy iluso al pensar que aguantaría un año!

Me sobresalté al escuchar como Lupin azotó un libro grueso y muy grande en su escritorio, me acerqué curioso, él ya estaba hojeando sin parar.

-Hace unos años escuché de la Fijación Malfoy, pero no creí que fuera verdad…

-¿Quién se lo dijo?

-Tonks- Respondió sonriendo y suspirando. Lo miré hastiado, ¡que ridiculeces te hace hacer el amor!

-¿Y ese libro qué?

-Pertenece a la familia de los Greengrass- Me fijé de inmediato más en los escritos, casi feliz de encontrar algo de ayuda –Los Aurores decidieron guardarlo, ya que está lleno de magia negra. Entre algunas maldiciones, vine la Fijación Malfoy…

-¡Perfecto!- Aplaudí, ahora tendría todos los detalles de mi maldición. Lupin asintió y sonrió.

-¿Quién es la chica?- Lo miré aterrado, ya me imagino el revuelo que causaría que el mundo supiera que Draco Malfoy quedó _fijado_ en Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter. Seguro la comadreja querría golpearme –Bien, no me meteré.

-Gracias- Murmuré. Me volvió a sonreír, yo me sentí un reverendo tonto. ¡Ahora hasta le daba las gracias!

-¡Lo he encontrado!- Rodeé el escritorio y me puse hombro a hombro con mi profesor. Nos miramos unos momentos y luego comenzamos a leer.

_**Fijación Malfoy.**_

_**Desde Cygnus Malfoy hasta el último de sus descendientes varones, caerá la Maldición que acabará con su inescrupulosa y repulsiva familia. La perfecta línea de honor y limpieza que llevan en la sangre se detendrá cuando uno de los herederos, se encuentre cara a cara con su verdadero amor, y no sea un Sangre Pura. **_

_**A partir de ese momento, día tras día, el heredero Fijado no podrá detener la pasión y la obsesión que se creará por la Fijada, vivirá por y para ella, hasta el último de sus días no dejará de pensar en ella. El heredero no tendrá más opción que intentar enamorarla, o caerá en la devastación total, y ningún placer carnal se podrá permitir de no ser con ella. **_

_**El hecho de que sea su Verdadero Amor, no quiere decir que ÉL esté hecho para ELLA. Ella podrá tener toda la libertad de despecharlo… o enamorarse.**_

_**De cualquier forma, la purísima línea de honor, se acaba con el heredero elegido.**_

-¿A qué se refiere con que yo... digo ÉL no está hecho para ELLA?- Me giré a ver al profesor, él simplemente se encogió.

-A que no son el uno para el otro. Probablemente ELLA es todo lo que tú... digo ÉL necesita pera ser feliz y complementarse a la perfección, pero no por ello, necesariamente ÉL sea el adecuado para ELLA.

...osea que además de todo, NO SOY LO SUFICIENTE para la maldita Granger!!

¿PUEDE APESTAR MAS MI VIDA?

* * *

No, no puede. Mi vida es totalmente miserable.

Después de que el desgraciado de Malfoy me dejó fuera de nuestra sala común, pesqué un resfriado, y ahora comienzo el año escolar totalmente enferma.

¿Lo puedo odiar más?

¡SÍ CLARO QUE PUEDO!

-¿Y qué hay de sus perfectas nalgas?- Miré a Ginny por quinta vez, absolutamente desesperada.

-¿A mi qué carajo me importan sus "perfectas" nalgas?- Respondí hastiada.

-Pues que sino abre la boca, es todo un adonis viril y sexual en potencia- Su mirada me sonrió picarona, yo simulé una arcada.

-¿Viril? Si parece más una muñequita que un hombre de verdad- Bufé.

-Como yo, que sí que soy un hombre de verdad- Ron se tronó los dedos de las manos y gruñó graciosamente.

-Claroooooo si ser un hombre de verdad es tragar como cerdo y dormir 15hrs al día- Ironizó Ginny. Ron le sacó la lengua, y yo estornudé.

-Detesto enfermarme- Suspiré y tomé mi morral –Iré a la enfermería antes de la primera clase, tal vez así me sienta mejor y tenga un día más llevadero- Les sonreí y salí del Gran Comedor.

La verdadera razón por la que odiaba enfermarme, era porque de por si era fea, luego enferma me veía aún mucho peor. El cabello ni siquiera me brillaba, las ojeras eran terribles, los labios partidos y feos, ojos irritados, palidez mortal, temblores constantes. Parecía una abuelita.

Una abuelita que necesitaba una poción contra gripe.

Di la vuelta en la esquina, y gruñí interiormente. Malfoy a dos pasos de mí, me recorrió con su mirada, analizándome. El muy desgraciado no iba a perder oportunidad de burlarse…

-Te has enfermado pecosa- Susurró lanzándose contra mí y abrazándome.

¿Lanzándose contra mí y abrazándome?

¡¿PECOSA?!

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Malfoy?!

-Ha sido mi culpa, pecosa, por dejarte fuera ayer por la noche.

-Es cierto- Asentí, pues no le iba a quitar la razón al muy idiota. Lo empujé y le miré con furia –Si muero de fiebre será tu culpa, supongo que eso te hará tremendamente feliz, vanagloriarte de haber matado a una sangre sucia más.

-¡JAMÁS!- Gritó de forma casi dramática. Se llevó ambas manos al cabello, revolviéndolo con desesperación, luego suspiró y dejó caer sus brazos. Parecía poseído…

-¿…Malfoy?

-¿Tienes una mínima idea de que maravilloso hueles?- Tomó un desastroso mechón de mi cabello y lo enredó en sus blancos dedos.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- Lo aparté de un manotazo. Por un momento creí que se iba a largar a reír lleno de burla y descaro, pero me dirigió una mirada llena de dolor… ¿Por qué?

-Mione…

¿MIONE?...bueno, suena mejor que Herms, pero da igual eso, Draco Malfoy se chifló…

-Malfoy, das mas miedo así que con tu típica mueca de "soy el mortífago hijo de papi", así que te pediré que te alejes…

-No, por favor- Respiró agitadamente, como si la sola idea lo desesperara -¡No puedo vivir sin ti!

-¿De qué hablas?

-Mione yo… yo…- Giró la mirada sonrojado –Sé que estas hecha justo para mí…

Me partí de la risa…

Luego de por lo menos dos minutos de reír sin parar, tuve que tratar de respirar, porque me dolía el estómago y porque la cara de Malfoy era todo un poema a la desolación.

-Clarooooo y ahora resulta que somos el uno para el otro ¿no?- Le miré divertidísima. La verdad, mi mente comenzaba a procesar que toda esa situación podía ser un comiquísimo sueño, porque nada de lo que pasaba podía a llegar a ser mínimamente verdad –Sí, eso es, estoy soñando- Le sonreí rendida.

-No lo es- Negó, tocándose el pecho –Pero cada vez que te miro, siento como si de verdad, la realidad se volviera absolutamente maravillosa, y fuese todo un hermoso sueño. Mione, dime la verdad, ¡Te lo suplico!

¿De cuando acá un Malfoy suplica? ¿Y por qué me sigue diciendo Mione?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Y por qué me sigues diciendo Mione?

-Si me consideras por lo menos un poco atractivo, o si tengo alguna posibilidad de conquistarte- Evadió la segunda pregunta, y me tomó ambas manos.

Su piel es fría, las palmas las tiene fuertes y trabajadas, no de muñequita como creí. Las venas azules se vislumbran a través de su albina piel, y sus uñas son cortas y limpias.

Me gustan sus manos.

-Pues… sí eres algo atractivo Malfoy- Asentí con incomodidad, luego bufé –Pero jamás podría estar con un tipo como tú. Simplemente, no eres lo que yo busco.

Clara y directa, eso fue todo. Le sonreí, sabiéndome segura en mi sueño, sabiendo que nada malo podría ocurrir si solo era mi inconsciente divirtiéndose un rato mientras yo dormía.

-Mione… me has partido el corazón- Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. En mi bolsillo, mi varita volvió a vibrar y calentarse tórridamente -¡Pero haré lo imposible por conquistarte!

Me tomó de la cintura, y me besó.

¡ME BESÓ!

…más específicamente, sus labios se estrellaron brutalmente contra los míos, casi lastimándome, y sus manos se cerraron en mi espalda y cintura, triturando el temblor que estuvo a punto de dominarme.

Mi sueño se volvió pesadilla.

Odio a Draco Malfoy, por robarme mi primer… beso.

¡LO ODIO!

Al fin se quitó, luego de todos mis esfuerzos por patearlo o empujarlo, él se quitó, aún con sus estúpidos ojos cerrados, sonriendo como idiota. La furia controló mi cuerpo por completo, y sin pensarlo, lo pateé en la entrepierna.

-¡TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY! ¡PUDRETE!

¡Y OJALA LO HAGA EL MUY IMBECIL!

Me di la vuelta hecha una furia, y vi al profesor Lupin totalmente sorprendido.

-Hermione… 20 puntos menos a Gryffindor por agresión- Dijo.

¿Dije pesadilla? Perdón, quise decir INFIERNO.

-¿PORQUÉ?- Chillé -¿Qué no lo ha mirado? ¡ME HA BESADO!

-¡POR QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE TI!

Draco gritó a mis espaldas.

Dijo que estaba enamorado de mí.

De mí, Hermione Miss Horripilancia Granger.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Suena a… a… a… mi cerebro solo procesa: COMANDO ERRONEO, PRUEBE DE NUEVO.

Y pruebo…

Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger

COMANDO ACEPTADO

Harry Potter y Hermione Granger

COMANDO ACEPTADO

Viktor Krum y Hermione Granger

COMANDO ACEPTADO

Albus Dumbledore y Hermione Granger

COMANDO ACEPTADO

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger

COMANDO ERRONEO, PRUEBE DE NUEVO.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger

COMANDO ERRONEO, PRUEBE DE NUEVO.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger

COMANDO ERRONEO, ¡SOBRECARGA! **¡NO INTENTE DE NUEVO!**

Me desmayé.

**hOLA hOLA!! Woooow! Una semana y actualizo, eso solo lo hace una autora linda y tierna como yo!!**

**Jajaja, no, solo he tenido tiempo, y la verdad he actualizado porque realmente espero que les siga gustando mucho****este fic, ¿Que tal el nuevo capi? ¿Les ha gustado??**

**Quiero dar mil gracias a todas esas personas que me han dejado un review como:** Hermione-Malfoy35, Cleoru Misumi, Adriana, alastor82, Aby, AndreinaMalfoy, Karlikla, beautifly92**!!**

**También a los que me han agregado a sus Alertas de Actualización y/o Autor Favorito. ****Me han hecho tremendamente feliz. Actualizaré en una semana exactamente con un nuevo capítulo, espero saber más de ustedes y que aún les ****guste mucho este fic.**

**Se les quiere, gracias por su tiempo.**

**Hasta dentro de una semanita!! ¡Muack!!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**


	3. Chapter 3

"Fijación Malfoy"

-Es ella… no puedo creer que sea precisamente ELLA- Lupin parecía seguir en shock, le miré fastidiado.

-Sí, es ella…

-¡Qué ironía!

-Sí, qué ironía…

-¡Qué drama va a ser esto!

-Dramísimo…

-¡Es PERFECTA para ti la mujer que torturaste años!

-…años…

-¡Qué jodido estas!

-Jodidísimo…- Le miré a punto de ahorcarlo, él soltó un suspiro -¿Cree que ya haya despertado?

-No lo sé- Negó divertido, se levantó y la enfermera salió en ese momento -¿Qué tal está la señorita Granger?

-Extraña- Respondió la enfermera cruzándose de brazos –Creo que tiene una especie de episodio post trauma, no deja de repetir "Error, error, error" todo el tiempo, ¿Saben qué fue lo que le sucedió?

-No, solo la encontramos desmayada- Mintió Lupin con tranquilidad. Me sentí bastante agradecido por cubrir mi desgraciada maldición –Pero me alegra saber que por lo menos ya está despierta. El señor Malfoy y yo tenemos unos asuntitos que atender, gracias por todo.

-Claro, claro- Nos sonrió la enfermera y regresó a la enfermería. Lupin se giró a verme.

-¡Vamos!

-¿A dónde?- Inquirí siguiéndolo a casi trote. El profesor parecía llevar mucha prisa.

-A buscar una solución o antídoto a tu _fijación_.

-¿Por qué me ayuda?

-Porque adoro a Hermione, y tú no la mereces.

Eso fue lo más profundamente doloroso que me han dicho en mi vida. El razonar esa simple frase me parte el corazón y me llena de furia incontenible.

Furia por dos cosas:

1.- Porque yo soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella y para CUALQUIERA. De hecho, es ella la que difícilmente me llega a los talones.

2.- ¡PORQUE NO ME INTERESA ESTAR CON ELLA!

Mi cuerpo reacciona, mi mente me juega bromas, mi boca habla sola. Nada es verdad, es un tipo de _Imperius_ sobre mí cada vez que la veo. Mis sentimientos, mi "Enamoramiento" NO ES REAL. Y a pesar de eso, el dolor, los celos y la entrega que sufro con ella parecen muy en serio. Me domina un alo de posesión y necesidad por ella que raya en los límites de lo enfermo y lo mágico.

¡Y es ésa la palabra clave en todo esto! ¡MÁGICO! ¡ES PURA MAGIA CONTROLANDOME!

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar una cura, cuando toda mi familia durante generaciones lo ha intentado, sin conseguirlo?- Inquirí, mirándolo con superioridad.

-Porque contamos con alguien que puede saberlo todo de tu maldición, en el castillo.

-¡¿Quién?!

¿Cómo es que no sabía de esa persona?

-Astoria Greengrass.

Y su apellido me sonó a gloria.

Una vez superado mi trauma "Código Erróneo", supe que definitivamente no estaba soñando. Fue todo real, Draco Malfoy se me ha declarado, con mi profesor favorito por testigo.

…y me ha besado.

¿Qué pretende? ¿Esto es acaso una venganza planificada y estratégicamente tortuosa?

¡¿Y por qué Lupin no me ayudó?!

Segurito es por el trabajo que le entregué. Comúnmente tienen más de 30 hojas, pero tenía mucho sueño, y solo hice 27. Soy tan horrible alumna, no merezco perdón, así se desquito Lupin, lo tengo merecido.

Salí de la enfermería directo a la biblioteca, voy a hacer un nuevo trabajo, esta vez, ¡de 50 hojas!

-¡Greengrass!

La rubia se giró y al mirarme sonrió. Claro, soy hermoso.

-Draco… hola- Soltó una risita estúpida, luego miró junto a mí a Lupin e hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Necesito hablar contigo

-Claro… te espero en la sala común- Dijo girándose de nuevo.

-No, aquí, es necesario que el profesor Lupin escuche- Ordené interponiéndome en su camino.

-¡No he usado su salón para acostarme con Erik Smurth!- Gritó como loca. Lupin y yo nos miramos sin saber qué hacer.

-Eh…

-¡No venimos a hablar de eso!- Grité de nuevo -Greengrass, concéntrate. Necesito saber si me pudieras comentar algo acerca de… una maldición…

-¿Maldición? No he hecho mi tarea para DCAO, es muy aburrida

-No es de una tarea, es algo más… tú sabes… tiene que ver con los Malfoy

-¿Me estas coqueteando?- Gimió claramente esperanzada la pobre ilusa.

-No. Es algo sobre los Greengrass y los Malfoy

-¡Nos han comprometido!- Chilló dando saltitos.

-¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR!- Grité agitándome el cabello –HABLO DE LA FIJACIÓN MALFOY

La cara que hizo Greengrass me asustó aún más. Pálida como un pergamino viejo se me acercó más, mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-No me digas que tú…, tú… activaste…

-¡No!- Negué desesperado, Greengrass me miró con astucia -¡Nah! Solo es curiosidad.

-Mmm… curiosidad…, pues no, no sé nada

-¡Mentirosa!

-¡Estás fijado! No lo puedo creer… justo tú, Draco Malfoy…, ¡Qué buen chisme, cuando todas se enteren se morirán!

-Nadie se va a enterar, Astoria- Gemí desesperado, sudando de solo pensar que todas mis admiradoras dejaran de adorarme y consentirme –Necesito ayuda. Te juro que si llevas esto con la suficiente discreción te lo pagaré, de cualquier modo que tú quieras.

Astoria sonrió malévola y se tomó sus buenos minutos pensando. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea proponerle eso, pero qué importaba, igual, cuando me ayudara simplemente la mandaré al demonio y listo, mi vida de regreso como siempre debió ser.

-Entonces quiero un juramento inquebrantable.

-¿ESTAS LOCA?

-No confío en ti, Draco- Siseó como si fuera obvio –Y aquí tenemos a un lindo profesor que seguro servirá de testigo, ya que esta aquí me imagino que es porque sabe de tu maldición, y por alguna razón te quiere ayudar, así que…

-No juraré nada niña, ¡YO SOLO SALDRÉ DE ESTO! Pero te juro que si dices una sola palabra…

-No diré nada. No me conviene, después de todo, estoy segura de que volverás rogándome tu ayuda.

-¡Jamás! Y escúchame bien maldita sea, ¡JAMÁS! Necesitaré NADA de ti.

Lupin y Astoria me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados. Qué poca confianza!

* * *

-¡Hermione!

-Ron deja de gritar. Estamos en la biblioteca- Silencié desesperada. Mi amigo solo sonrió sonrojándose, ¡se veía tan lindo! -¿Qué pasa?

-Escuché que fuiste a la enfermería.

-Solo es por mi resfriado, Ron, no pasa nada.

-¡Cielos! Que susto…

-¿Por qué te asustaste?- Pregunté emocionada. Ron se volvió a sonrojar y bajó la mirada. Recordé que Ginny dijo que este año por fin su hermano se decidiría a iniciar algo conmigo. Ojala sea cierto.

-Yo… yo… bueno, no importa… yo te quería pedir… bueno… tú sabes…

-¿Qué?- ¿Un lápiz, un apunte de pociones, una cita, matrimonio, hijos…?

-…unaaa uhh unaaa… ¡CITA!

-¡SSHHH!- Calló la señora Pince, pero yo estaba a punto de gritar.

-¡!

Bueno, creo que lo hice. En fin, Ron está feliz, no deja de secarse el sudor de la frente con una gran sonrisa.

-Te veo en el lago hoy a las 5

Y salió corriendo. Claro, yo esperaba algo mejor para mi primera invitación a una cita pero ¡Qué mas da! Al fin lo hizo y no pienso presionarlo.

* * *

Me dolía la cabeza, había intentado todo el día no cruzarme con Granger, y hasta ahora había funcionado, quizás realmente no necesitaría de la ayuda de esa patética Greengrass. Iba hacia los jardines, esperando distraerme un poco cerca del lago, pero en la entrada del castillo estaba el pobretón y el rajado. Weasley se veía muy nervioso y rojo, parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Miré a todos lados, no quería a Granger cerca, pero solo estaban esos dos tarados. Me acerqué un poco para escuchar qué rayos tenía en ese estado a la comadreja.

-…respira Ron, todo saldrá bien, Herm es una gran mujer. Ella te aprecia por quién eres, además ya se conocen desde hace siete años, solo relájate.

¿Granger? Pero ¿Qué tenía que ver esa mujer en todo esto?

-Me voy a desmayar Harry.

-¡Tranquilo! Respira conmigo aaahhh, ooohhh, aaahhh, ooohhh…

-aaahhh, ooohhh, aaahhh, ooohhh OH no voy a lograrlo Harry.

-¡Solo es una cita Ron, CALMA!

¿UNA CITA?

¿CON GRA…. _MI_ MIONE?

Sentí furia, mi cuerpo de nuevo me estaba dominando. Tragué y me supo muy ácido. Estaba celoso nuevamente por esa comadreja. Pero tenía que relajarme, no podía importarme la vida de ellos, ¡No podía!

-aaahhh, ooohhh, aaahhh, ooohhh- Respiré calmándome, solo tenía que dar media vuelta e irme.

-¿Y qué hago si quiero besarla?

¡NADIE PUEDE BESAR AL AMOR DE MI VIDA!

-Solo pégale tus labios en los de ella, no hay gran ciencia- Obvió el rajado con calma.

Pobres imbéciles, para ellos eso era un beso. Qué tristes y patéticos, ¡Ja! Un beso con mi amada Mione no sería un golpe entre labios, un beso con mi Mione es una epifanía de melodías celestiales y pasiones carnales…

-¡Ya casi son las 5! Vete o llegarás tarde- Apuró Potter empujándolo hacia los jardines -¡Suerte!

Lo vi alejarse, y lo odié como jamás he odiado a alguien en mi vida. Pensé en alcanzarlo y golpearlo hasta matarlo, pero no era una buena idea, eso solo podría afectar mi relación con mi Mione, tendría que ser más astuto, más rápido, más… Malfoy.

_**Media hora después…**_

Llegué corriendo al lago con mi capa de invisibilidad puesta, busqué por todos lados hasta que los vi, sentados bajo un árbol platicando. Me acerqué deslizándome silencioso y subí el árbol. Desde la rama justo arriba de ellos los miré bien. Mi amada traía un hermoso overol de mezclilla que le quedaba grande, con una playerita naranja abajo y unas botitas cafés.

Su feminidad y sensualidad me conquistó aún más, me excité de solo ver sus brochecitos de conejitos en sus tirantes… pero le sonreía a ese bastardo.

-Oh Ron, fuiste muy amable al invitarme a salir.

-Gra… gracias- Sonrojado apenas podía hablar el imbécil. Traía en las manos en su espalda una rosa roja, parecía que se la iba a dar, ¡Pero qué clásico y pobre! Apunté con mi varita a la flor justo cuando se la iba a dar –Te… te traje algoooo

-¿Si?- Mi Mione emocionada estiró las manos, Weasley le puso un horrible, gordo, grasoso gusano baboso en sus bellas manitas -¡Agh!

-¡Oh, no, Herm! ¡No es esto lo que yo…

-¡No eres gracioso Ron!- Gimió limpiándose las manos con su varita.

PRIMER GOLPE!

Pasó el rato y se notaban un poco tensionados, pero se volvieron a relajar, y la comadreja comenzó a hablar sobre el rajado.

-Sí, me pasó el resumen de pociones, pero no es tan bueno como el tuyo, Herm

Qué elogio tan barato, ¡y mi Mione ha sonreído! Es hora de embrujar unas cuantas palabras de la comadreja…

-Gracias Ron, pero no creo que sea tan bueno mi resumen.

-No, en serio, Harry es un gran amigo, pero no hace _mamadas_ tan bien como tú.

-¡QUÉ!

-¡NO!, No quise decir eso, cielos, Herm- Sonrojado comenzó a sudar mucho, yo me reía internamente, pero me pareció poco así que lo embrujé, y comenzó a sudar tanto que sus poros salpicaban mi Mione –Quiero decir que tu reputación en la escuela nunca se ha puesto en duda, todos saben que eres una gran y maravillosa _PUTA_

-¡RONALD WEASLEY!- Chilló ella levantándose. Evadiendo una nueva cascada de sudor.

-¡Herm! No sé qué está pasando, de verdad, solo quiero de ti una cosa, por favor- La tomó de las manos, ahí desde el suelo donde la miraba como si fura _su _angel –Quiero, quiero… que seas mi… mi…

-¿Si?- Gruñó mirándolo desconfiada. Alrededor del Weasley comenzaba a hacerse un charco de sudor.

-Mi… ¡_COME POLLAS_!

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Lo abofeteó, lo pateó y lo embrujó sacándole un gigante barro en la frente. ¡Fue maravilloso! Ella salió corriendo, y yo detrás de ella. Llegamos al lago y ella se soltó a llorar, no lo pude soportar y me quité la capa, ella ni siquiera había notado mi presencia.

-Mione, no, no llores- Pedí destrozado, sentía mi pecho arder de solo ver sus lágrimas. Ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vi que golpeaste a la comadreja, supongo que te hizo algo hiriente. No lo mereces- Aseguré tomándole las temblorosas manos –Mione, tú con tu bellísima alma mereces al ser más maravilloso del universo. Mereces alguien que te haga reír, que te haga sentir la mujer increíble y hermosa que en realidad eres.

-¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?

-¡Déjame ser ese hombre! ¡Te quiero amar para toda la eternidad! ¡ERES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA!

Ella me miró deteniendo su llanto, luego sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Malfoy, no sé qué bicho te haya picado, pero te seré sincera. Si de verdad fuera esa maravillosa mujer que tanto dices, definitivamente jamás estaría con alguien como tú. Quizás tú creas que soy lo mejor que ha pasado en tu vida, pero si tu amor es verdadero, te haré una pregunta: ¿Tú eres lo mejor que yo _merezco_ para mi vida?

Me quedé congelado, mi cerebro gritó: ¡Claro que sí, nena, soy DRACO MALFOY!, pero mi corazón dijo algo muy distinto: ¡Claro que no, Mione, eres un ángel, y yo soy el maldito, vil, desgraciado, canalla, prepotente DRACO MALFOY!

Mis labios temblaron, como si quisiera decir algo, pero ella me calló.

-Por favor no digas nada. Ambos sabemos la respuesta a ello.

Y se dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Mis rodillas se doblaron, yo creo que estuve llorando un par de horas sin parar. De pronto el Sol ya se ocultaba y todo era naranja alrededor. Miré mi reflejo en el lago, y me encontré patético.

El efecto de Granger había tardado más en salir de mí que la última vez, y solo había pasado un día. Hoy ridiculicé a la comadreja como jamás, y no me siento orgulloso, fue todo por ella. Porque esta maldición dicta que la ame.

Me odio a mi mismo por denigrarme al punto de esconderme en un árbol, de declarármele, de… ser rechazado.

Esto es muy grave, no es cualquier cosa, esto puede acabar con mi vida. Quiera o no lo tengo que acabar. Tengo que hacer un juramento inquebrantable.

* * *

**Absolutamente sin comentarios, pretextos o rollos sobre mi tardanza en la actualización**, soy horrible, no merezco perdón pero pues... ¡aquí está! sinceramente lo escribí por aquellas personas que me dejaron un review donde se notaban las ganas de asesinarme. Sorry, ya tengo el fic más establecido en un seguimiento y trataré de que no vuelva a pasar.

**Millones de gracias a: pabaji, Dreamed_blond_lover, DracoxHermione, beautifly92, Smithback girl, leontinees, Hufflepuff, laura granger (A ti 2 veces, que linda que hayas realmente insistido en este proyecto, estoy en deuda), Namine1993, tsusuki cullen, Liade Snape de Black, Otori Tsu, Cleoru Misumi, adriana, alastor82, maring y Dan Grint.**

**USTEDES HICIERON que de verdad REGRESARA A ESTE FIC, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO!, ESPERO seguir siendo de su interés. Ciao!  
**


End file.
